narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 604 Diskussion
Moin, Spoiler sind draußen. Lasst die Diskussion beginnen :) So long, der r3d0x R3d0xx (Diskussion) 07:59, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also wo hast du Spoiler gefunden? Ich weiss es nicht.Sprayer (Diskussion) 10:56, 02.10.2012 (UTC) Will jetzt keine Fremd-Links benutzen, aber wenn du Google benutzt und einfach "Naruto 604" eintippst, der erste Treffer ist es! R3d0xx (Diskussion) 09:16, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Rin ist tot, es sieht so aus als ob ein Zetsu-Clon sie voll erwischt hat, und als Obito auftaucht ist der Clon plötzlich Kakashi. Der alte Madara ist ne ganz schön abgewichste Sau :) Somit dürfte wahrscheinlich Obito bald im Kampf gegen Kakashi die Wahrheit erfahren und sich vermutlich gegen Madara stellen. Abgründe tun sich auf ;) Man erfährt auch das alle Zetsu-Clone telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren können, interessant! So long, r3d0x R3d0xx (Diskussion) 09:16, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Interresante Theorie, das es ein zetzu klon sein könnte. jedoch möchte ich einwenden das man kakashi weinen sieht. es könnte also durchaus der echte kakashi sein. vorallem da sie ja durchborht wurde, könnte also wirklich ein chidori sein... was mich interressiert wär dann viel mehr WIESO??? könnte ja ein unfall sein. oder sie hat sich gegen konoha gestellt (u.umständen wegen einem genjutsu) und er hatte keine andere wahl... auf jeden ein echt geiles und trauriges kapitel. hab mir beim letzten bild erstmal die tränen zurückhalten müssen. wobei das mit dem zetzu bei längerem überlegen echt sinn macht... das er rin vorher durch sein fehlendes auge sah, könnte auch ne telephatische projektion duch die ihm verpflanzten zetzu gene sein... grüße Phinto 46.223.45.154 09:29, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht könnte es auch sein, dass Rin gar nicht tot ist. Das könnte ja auch ein Zetsu Klon sein. Und die echte Rin wurde dann entführt.Sprayer (Diskussion) 11:37, 02.10.2012 (UTC) Das ganze muss dann wohl von Madara inszeniert worden sein, wahrscheinlich, um sicher zu stellen, dass er Obito benutzen kann. Aber brauchte er ihn so dringend, dass er das gemacht hat, weil ich mein Obito ist ja nur zufällig gekommen und damit hätte Madara nicht rechnen können. Ich hatte mir das vorher so erklärt, dass er schon Nagato hatte, aber vielleicht will er ja, dass Obtio bis zur Zeit, in der er von Nagato wiederbelebt werden wird, schon mal die Vorbereitungen für den Plan trifft, zumal Obito ja ein Uchiha ist und er vielleicht mehr mit ihm anstellen kann und das jetzt auch ausnutzen will, wo er schon da ist. Nur frag ich mich, wieso sagt Obito zu Kakashi, dass er nicht Rin "beschützen konnte", anstatt zu sagen, dass er sie getötet hat? Aber dazu bekommen wir vielleicht nächste Woche mehr. (Übrigens, das mit Kakashis Tränen könnte ja auch schaugespielert sein.)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:00, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NEIN O_O ;( Nicht im ernst ! Kakashi du +++++++++++ . Ok , ok ich mus mich beruhigen . .... Alsoo : Ich hatte auch den Gedanken es könnte sich um Klone handeln, aber warum sieht Obito dann kurzzeitig Rin auf seinem Linken Auge ( dieses befindet sich ja in Kakashi ) . Also kann Obito durch kakashi sehen . Das bedeutet aber es ist wirklich Kakashi ! :O NEIN !!! WARUUMM ???? . Das ergibt keinen Sinn , Tobito hat ja zu Kakashi gesagt : Ita because you let Rin die ! , sterben lassen und töten ... da bestht ein kleiner Unterschied . Wie auch immer , wenn Kakashi das wirklich ( ohne einfluss von Madara , drogen , Genjutsu ) getahn hat wir ein Platz in meiner THE MOST HATED frei :( . LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 10:08, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) immer schön langsam mit den ponys. kakashi wird nicht mal eben rin gelyncht haben. irgendwie hat madara des gedeichselt. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 10:40, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :eben. Es war immer die Rede davon, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Rin zu beschützen und nicht töten. Kakashi sollte mal einem Leid tun!, was der alles durchmachen musste. Aber wenn Obito jetzt wirklich nur von Madara verarscht wurde und deswegen z.B. Konoha angegriffen und halt zum Oberbösewicht geworden ist, dann würde ich mal gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfindet. XD[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:44, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, aber beim ersten Sehen stand mir echt der Mund offen. OH MEIN GOTT lief mir nurn durch den Kopf. Aber wie hier schon erwähnt, muss Madara irgendetwas manipuliert haben. Doch wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass es doch kein Gen-Jutsu oder sonstiges war. Vielleicht hat Kakashi tatsächlich Rin getötet? Dennoch passt das nicht in Kakashis damalige Aussage, er habe es nicht geschafft BEIDE zu beschützen. DAs würde sich mit dem aktuellen Ereignis streiten^^ Extrem spannend momentan Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:09, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also es gibt in meinen Augen zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er sieht die Szene kurzzeitig durch die Verbindung der Sharingan oder durch die Verbindung der Zetsus. Danach wird sich entscheiden wer der wahre Täter war. Zetsu sagte vorher dass alle Zetsus verbunden sind und miteinander kommunizieren können...damit wäre das mit den Zetsus definitiv möglich. Ob die Sharingans wirklich vernetzt sind ist nicht wirklich bekannt. Kakashi ist nie in der Lage Dinge aus Tobis Sicht zu sehen...allerdings könnte das auch damit zusammenhängen dass es nicht sein Originalauge ist. Bei der Verschüttung erwähnt Obito auch dass er die Welt nun durch Kakashi sehen will...also eventuell ein Hinweis. Natürlich besteht auch die Möglichkeit dass Rin die Kopie ist und Kakashi das erkannt hat. Es wundert mich aber dass Obito Kakashi nach dieser Tat nicht konfrontiert...das würde ich erwarten, denn wenn er das täte wüsste dieser ja über Tobi in gewisser Weise Bescheid was ja nicht der Fall ist. Wenn er ihn also konfrontiert muss es ein Klon gewesen sein, oder er stand wirklich unter einem Genjutsu...allerdings werden wir es wohl wahrscheinlich erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Was aber irgendwie gegen den Klon, oder aber Obitos Intelligenz, spricht ist die Tatsache dass er mittlerweile über Zetsu ziemlich gut Bescheid weiß...er hätte sich also mittlerweile auch so was denken können, auch ob es damals Zetsutelepathie war, oder nicht. Insgesamt liefert das Kapitel allerdings recht wenig Neues, oder mir ist es nur nicht aufgefallen. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 11:34, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) OK, fassen wir mal zusammen. Obito kann anscheinend durch Kaskashis Sharingan sehen. Deshalb sieht man Rin von vorne, da wo Kakashi steht und ausserdem fasst sich Obito an seinem fehlenden Auge. Dann sieht man das Rin von Kakashi mit Chidori durchbohrt wird. Hierbei wird es sich wohl um den echten Kakashi handeln, da dieser Chidori einsetzt (Meines Wissens nach kann Zetsu keine Besonderen Techniken kopieren). Ebenso wird es sich wohl wahrscheinlich um die echte Rin handeln, da Kakashi weint als er sie durchbohrt hat (Könnte aber auch einfach sein, dass Rin ein Zetsuklon ist und Kakashi liebt sie so sehr, dass er dann selbst trauert, wenn er ein Abbild von Ihr töten muss). Oder einfach Rin ist schon zu schwer verwundet worden im Kampf, dass sie Kakashi darum bittet ihr leiden zu beenden, was er dann auch macht unter großer trauer. Stimmt was du sagst...auf dem letzten Bild sieht man einen Lichtkranz um Kakashis Hand bei dem es sich um Chidori handeln könnte. Damit dürfte es sich wirklich um den Original Kakashi handeln...gut beobachtet. Rin sieht aber nicht besonders verletzt aus...zumindest nicht so als dass der Tod die einzige Möglichkeit wäre und es sieht auf der letzten Seite auch nicht so aus als ob sie Kakashi gebeten hätte. Das sehe ich also eher nicht als Motiv. Ich könnte mir einen Klon vorstellen den Kakashi enttarnt hat, allerdings bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob eine Rinkopie so reagieren würde wie es auf der letzten Seite der Fall ist. Zetsu sagte etwas von Versuchskaninchen...möglich also dass die Jonins und Anbus irgendein Halluzinogen oder ähnliches ausprobiert haben womit sie die beiden gegeneinander haben kämpfen lassen und sie sich im letzten Moment erst wieder erkennen. Die Existenz eines solchen Gases könnte auch erklären warum Tobi Kakashi nicht des Mordes beschuldigt...aber ihm mehr oder weniger Unfähigkeit vorwirft die Situation nichts anders gemeistert zu haben. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 12:09, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Da ist eine Sache die komisch ist (Auf Seite 10). Da sagt Spiralzetsu "He's saying something about guinea pigs from the mist... I Don't really get it." Ist das ein Hinweis darauf, dass das doch alles nur Inszeniert ist? Das mit dem Gas ist eine Interessante Theorie. Ich teile deine Meinung. Sprialzetsu scheint wohl unschuldig zu sein, da er anscheinend von dem allen nichts wusste. Ausserdem ist es richtig geil, dass er ne besondere Beziehung zu Obito aufgebaut hat. (Er war der einzige der Obito aufgeholfen hat als dieser umfiel und hat sich wie ein verrückter gefreut als Obito wieder laufen konnte ;-) ). Ich hoffe nur, dass er deswegen später nicht von den anderen Zetsus oder Madara getötet worden ist, weil er vllt Obito die wahrheit erzählen wollte. Immerhin sieht man ihn später ja nicht mehr T.T . das ist jetzt für Obito bestimmt ein riesen schock. nur denke das da mehr da hinter steckt warum Kakshi Rin tötet. es geht ja hier eindeutig um kirigakure (pigs from the mist, mist=nebel...), welcher anführer der Mizukage ja später (oder vorher, keine ahnung xD) von Tobi durch genjutsus manipuliert wurde. vl besteht da sogar n direkter zusammenhang, der sich jetzt offenbahrt! meine idee ist ja das rin, mithilfe eines genjutsus, marionettenspieler-jutsus oder ähnlichem, in kakashis attacke geworfen wurde, um die attacke abzufangen. aber um das rätsel zu lösen wieso das passierte müssen wir eh bis nächste woche warten. aber das er sie mit absicht traf glaub ich nicht, sonst wärs wie schon gesagt nicht "nicht beschützen können" sondern "getötet" Grüße von Phinto 46.223.45.154 13:17, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Kette die Tobito beim kampf gegen Minato hatte ist also auch eine von Madaras Waffen gewesen. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 15:16, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es echt unfair, dass Kishi uns sowas antut, das ist so ein mega geiler cliffhanger ich glaub ich werd nich mehr :D Das mit dem Gas ist echt eine gute Idee. Kakashi könnte vielleicht auch von etwas in der Art wie dem Shintenshin no Jutsu oder Kagemane no Jutsu kontrolliert worden sein. Aber ich glaube das es schon etwas mit den "Guinea pigs" zu tun hat. Ich wüsste nur gerne was damit gemeint ist.--Tuwz (Diskussion) 15:59, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nur mal so eine Idee: In Kirigakure wurden doch kurz nach den Ereignissen die jungen Shinobi aufeinander gehetzt um den besten zu finden. Dadurch tat sich ja Zabuza hervor als er etliche Klassenkameraden tötete. Es könnte doch sein dass genau das hier der Versuch ist ob das funktioniert. Also ob ein potentielles Gas Freunde dazu bringen kann sich gegenseitig umzubringen und dass das später in Kirigakure eingesetzt wurde. Ich vermute aber mal dass es als Waffe gegen andere Dörfer geplant war und dann gegen Kirigakure selbst eingesetzt wurde. Die Frage wäre dann ob Tobi als "Kage" den Einsatz angeordnet hat...möglicherweise aus Rache für Rin. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 16:06, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also das ist nun ein brillanter Einfall Tobi ! (Y) Was mich sehr stört ist nun auch der Haarwuchs von Obito. Es müsste, selbst mit meiner Idee (Hashiramas Zellen=physische Energie vom jüngeren Sohn des Rikudou Sennin), eine etwas längere Zeit vergangen sein und Madara hat Obito anscheinend nichts beigebracht. Schaut euch das an, Obitos Sharingan hat immer noch NUR 2 Tomoe. Da könnte man, wenn man schon Uchiha Madara trifft, mehr erwarten. Ich glaube auch mehr, dass der Spiral-Zetsu Obito nicht anlügen würde, aber wenn Madara so etwas plant, würde er das minimalste Risiko ausschließen. Nebenbei woher will der weiße Zetsu wissen, wie Kakashi und Rin aussehen, selbst bei einer Beschreibung und Kakashis Sharingan (was er übrigens abgedeckt haben könnte) etwas verdächtig. Die Meinung Mfg Tobis (User) find ich super, wobei ich jetzt Halluzinogene etwas schwach finde, aber nach der Aussage (ob es der Spiral-Zetsu oder Obito ist, wird nicht eindeutig ersichtlich) "I thought it was rain, but..." könnte es wirklich etwas derartiges sein. Aber Zabuza hat seine Teamkameraden freiwillig gemacht, sonst wäre er nicht so ein grausamer und guter Kämpfer geworden, den man als den "demon of the mist" gefürchtet hat. Mich stört nur die letzte Seite:Kakashi durchbohrt Rin, man sieht seine Haare verdecken seine Augen. Und dann sieht er sie an etwas Tränen im Sharingan Auge. Schuldig. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, aber ich musste das tun. So ein Blick war das. Aber dann "CROSSING EYES" von Obito und Kakashi ?! Kakashi erinnert sich NICHT DARAN ?! Als Obito in der jetzigen Zeit von Kakashi gefragt wurde, warum er dies alles tut, antwortet er, weil Kakashi Rin hat sterben lassen. Und Kakashi schaut sehr beschämt zu Boden. Sehr gespannt was als nächstes kommt. Ozzay (Diskussion) 16:43, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann es i.wie nicht glauben das kakashi es war der rin tötete.. ich denke es war ein klon eine kopie vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem schwarzen zetzu zu tun der ist ja die ganze zeit schon weg.. Weil wie oben schon gesagt wurde obito sagte du konntest rin nicht beschützen und nicht du hast sie getötet.. Und dann sagt ja kakashi drauf:" willst du mir die ganze Schuld geben?" das heißt ja i.wie das kakashi nicht wissen kann das er sie umgebracht hat? weil sonst wäre es ihm ja bewusst oder??? Ich denke sogar das kakashi nicht einmal da war.. und madara hat alles i.wie geplant nur um obito für seinen plan zu haben.. Es hat auch so ausgesehen als wäre sich madara sogar sicher gewesen das Obito zurückkommt oder? Ich finde schon. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:51, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hmm, ich finde man sollte jetzt nicht alles, was im Manga läuft als Täuschung abtun. Ich persönlich würde es Kakashi zutrauen, dass er Rin tötet. Mit oder ohne den erforderlichen Umständen. ABER auf der letzten Seite des Mangas, sieht man, dass Rin ungläubig "Kakashi" noch haucht, als könnte sie es kaum glauben, mit Tränen in den Augen. Sieht für mich sehr real aus, da sie ihn über alles liebt. Auf der anderen Seite sieht es auch irgendwie nach einem Unfall aus, so wie sie das sagt UND diese Staubwolke, wenn ich das richtig sehe, als seine leuchtende Hand Rin durchbohrt Eventuell könnte das Ereignis mit Obitos Tod Kakashi nur kurzzeitig verändert haben und dies könnte als Rückfall interpretiert werden. Erst nachdem er beide nicht retten hat können, gestand er sich seinen Fehler ein. Theoretisch wenn sie beide als Versuchskaninchen der Ninjas aus Kirigakure missbraucht worden sind, konnte er sie nicht retten, weil er selbst ein Opfer gewesen ist. Ob man sich da jetzt aufhängen muss, ich weiß nicht. Zetsu-Klon und das reicht dann ?! Und bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht einmal eine bestimmte Regung ?! Vielleicht möchte ich auch einfach nicht, dass Obito jetzt wieder als verwirrtes Opfer abgetan wird, wie einst Nagato. Sie sind beide trotzdem für ihre Taten verantwortlich. Nagato hat seinen Sensei auf dem Gewissen und hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn darüber aufzuklären. Und wenn der Maskierte vor 16 Jahren Obito gewesen ist, hat er genau die gleiche Absicht. Der einzige Mann, dessen Handlung in einer moralischen Grauzone liegen ist Itachi (übrigens mein Lieblingscharakter). Selbst als enthüllt worden ist, dass er seinen Clan nur wegen einem abwendbaren Krieg getötet hat und dabei seinen besten Freund Shisui umgebracht hat, ist er kein absolut wahrer Held gewesen. Erst als ich diese absolut traurige Szene gesehen habe, in der Shisui ihm sein Mangekyou gibt und klar geworden ist, dass er ihm bei seinem Selbstmord geholfen hat und die ganze wirklich finale Geschichte (wehe, Kishi ändert das, also das wär dann Scheibenkleister!), ist er für mich über jeden Zweifel erhaben gewesen. Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:11, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß erhält man wenn mann eine nahestehende person umbringt das mangekyo sharingan.. also wenn das kakashi wirklich gewesen wäre dann hätte er doch das mangekyo bekommen müssen? hat er aber nicht.. er bekam es erst viel später durch "hartes training". Und dann noch der satz: "willst du mir etwa die schuld für ihren tod geben?" Ich weiß nicht i.wie glaube ich nicht das das kakashi war O: ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:22, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß ja nicht, woher der Begriff "Versuchskaninchen" kommt. Ich denke, das verwirrt euch ziemlich, weshalb dann auch solche wilden Spekulationen zustande kommen. Auf MR steht "Guinea pigs" (Meerschweinchen, vielleicht als Beleidigung gemeint) und auf MS steht "Experimental Bodies". Von Versuchskaninchen kann also nicht die Rede sein. Und besonders die Übersetzung mit den Versuchskörpern macht dann auch Sinn. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:41, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn du bei leo "Versuchskaninchen" eingibst wirst du bei guinea pig fündig. Im Englischen ist Meerschweinchen und Versuchskaninchen der gleiche Begriff da diese wohl auch oft zu Forschungszwecken gebraucht werden. Und hier dürfte wohl Versuchskaninchen gemeint sein. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 20:49, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Meine These ist ja entweder, das Sich Kakashi in einem Gen-Jutsu Madara's befand und so Freund von Feind nicht auseinanderhalten konnte oder das Kakashi im tiefsten Inneren doch ein A.Loch war und Rin nur wegen dem MS (nehmen wir mal an Er habe aus einer unbekannten Quelle davon erfahren) getötet hat, immerhin WIssen wir nicht, wie Kakashi das MS erlangt hat ! Oder das Rin in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen war und Sie Kakashi angefleht hat Sie zu Töten. Aufjedenfall ist Mir die Kippe aus der Hand gefallen als Ich die letze Seite gesehn habe...Totaler Schock ! MFG >-Destiny-< Ich wüsste nicht wie Madara ein Genjutsu auf Kakashi gewirkt haben sollte...immerhin ist er die ganze Zeit in seiner Höhle. Ich kann mir auch ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen dass Kakashi Rin aus Habgier getötet hat...nicht mal Sasuke konnte Naruto für das MS töten. Außerdem hätte er es dann eigentlich in etlichen Situation die brenzlig waren bereits einsetzen müssen. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 20:49, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC)